Talk:Sophie and Fitz/@comment-2601:648:8780:B830:C5FA:3D55:E6B2:A292-20191205080130
To be honest though, even if I strongly dislike Fitz, in Legacy (spoiler warnings) I felt a lot of guilt and sympathy for him. I mean I also strongly dislike Sophie, even before any of this happened- though that's for separate reasons that aren't necessary to share. More than once in the book, Sophie stated that when she was spending some type of time with Keefe and doing something affectionate with him, while she was in a relationship with FITZ- it felt wrong. After that, she just leaves the comment hanging in the air or says stuff like, "bUt it's FinE. Were friends that trust each other." Then, we just move on to Fitz being understandably angry to see a best friend that likes her saying random secrets that Fitz hasn't heard yet. I mean- wouldn't you be mad or at least a bit frustrated that your significant other is with your best friend and they seem to be a bit to close for everyone's comfort? It was a bit naive of Sophie to not realize why it felt wrong in my opinion unless a bit of denseness is just how she is... Honestly, we all know this whole relationship had a bit too many quirks for everyone's liking in the start- Fitz being angry for every little situation they get trapped into and Sophie for being the way too secretive for anyone to handle trope. Why this happened, welp I can only find two reasonable possibilities that could have been either's fault. Scratch that. Three. 1. Fitz might have been too harsh on Sophie, he told her sweet little nothings and played the affectionate game with her 50%, and yelled at her and ignored her making her feel like a cold puddle of raindrop water. Fitz made her feel incapable of speaking her mind- which sounds terrible, doesn't it? He pretended the whole relationship was a gift with a big red ribbon and perfect wrapping- in expectation/ Vacker Land. He made her scared, he was too harsh at her because he expected her to know exactly what to say, though nEwSflAsh everyone! That's just not the type of person Sophie is. It made how Sophie stood up for herself when fighting with Fitz a whole lot more brave of the act. 2. Sophie is too inexperienced with her emotions and people skills, so much to say for her relationship skills. As much as.. wait no I can't even say that. Everyone lets face it in a matter of one second. Sophie needs a formal type of supportive help other than her friends and family because hugging your friend a certain amount of times is just going to fix all of her problems *eye roll. Please. As I'm typing this rant, I realize in her what- 12 or 13 years of living, she never talked back to anyone who made fun of her. If people want a good character, it should be someone they look up to and are inspired by, someone who *cough cough* asks for help and doesn't just cage it inside her brain. By character development mean, nothing's really happened. She still feels insecure about all of her decisions as she did when she was living with humans. Sophie also needs to be not so stubborn when she does decide she wants to do something.. i mean ugh. 3. ahh. Keefe. This boy is just stacked with problems including how Sophie has feelings for Fitz, in my opinion joining the Neverseen mustve also been a vent for him because the 4th book tore off a lot of masks he'd been hiding. Keefe should have just told Sophie how he felt about her so that it wouldn't feel so wrong... when he was caressing Sophie when she was crying about... ummm. Something that I dont remember. My b. I dont even know where i got to with this rant and what was my original reasoning.. I guess im just trying to show how many flaws this relationship had by the cost that just too many problems were going on.